


Hermes

by Ilthit



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Power Dynamics, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Nyota knows how to play it safe.





	Hermes

Nyota Uhura was not afraid. The advantage of speaking a dozen languages no-one else on board could even stutter their way through made her both too valuable to kill and privy to a lot of information she could use to secure services and protection.

Still, she liked to sleep with the low-rankers, people she could trust, people who weren't likely to try and strangle her for kicks because cadet school, designed to break children, had broken them too far.

She tied the nurse's wrists to her bed post, watching her sweat and ache and want, and dreamed of being captain.


End file.
